


"You fill up my senses..."

by SailorMarelda



Series: SM's Daminette Oneshots/Short Stories [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMarelda/pseuds/SailorMarelda
Summary: Robin and his family are on a precipice.  What will happen to our former assassin when he takes that little step?
Series: SM's Daminette Oneshots/Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to read the tags. If I'm missing tags/warnings please let me know. However, I have omitted certain tags so as not to spoil the plot (too much/early). Hopefully, I don't need to give Trigger warnings.
> 
> Again, it goes without saying, I don't own any rights to the characters/worlds/song within this story. They obviously belong to their respective creators/writers/companies. I just plotted said story.
> 
> Again, thanks to ozmav for starting this crossover fandom/ship that some of us can't seem to escape (not that we want to) from.
> 
> Again, thank you to the wonderful people of the internet for filling it up with information, without which I couldn't write stuff (unless I leave the house and go to a library (which I can't do because of lockdown restrictions))! I couldn't have written any of my stories without the resources of Wikipedia and Fandom sites, Thesuarus.com/Dictionary.com, and general internet searches. Thank you!!! ❤❤❤❤❤

_Distantly he could hear an acoustic guitar beginning to strum, he reached to gently grasp the proffered soft, delicate hand and moved forward…_

🎼🎼🎼🎼🎼🎼🎼

Robin was flooded with adrenaline; his heart was racing in anticipation at what was about to happen. And only a few surrounding him could tell – super hearing can be a bit intrusive at times – picking up on his accelerated heartbeat. Outwardly, Robin was cool and collected, as his old civilian moniker, the “Ice Prince”, attested to the well-trained (former assassin) vigilante did not lose his composure – others calling it snobbery.

Superboy, by his side as ever in all adventures, was as hyped up as a toddler on a sugar rush. He kept tugging on his collar, his knee constantly jittering. His agitated energy was not subsiding at all. Not even correction from Nightwing – the most diplomatic, interpersonable member of the Bat Clan (besides Agent A) – on Superboy’s other side could settle the young hero’s excitement at what was coming and his role. Red Hood and Red Robin, beside Nightwing, were engaged in a whispered, heated debated which was starting to escalate, that Agent A had to admonish the young men. Thoroughly chastised the two turned to focus forward. Viperion walked silently passed, followed by Ryūko, Bunnyx, Rena Rouge, and finally, Chat Noir. They assembled not far from Robin and his group.

Although all the activity around him was perceived by the young vigilante, he was, nevertheless, lost in the rush of his racing heart. A strong hand came down on to his shoulder, and gently gave a reassuring, supportive squeeze. Turning to the owner of said hand, Robin looked to his father to see the usually neutral expression on the Dark Knight’s face starting to break. A small smile was beginning to curl the older vigilante’s usually thinned mouth. Nodding in quiet appreciation for the unspoken comfort the father gave the son, Robin turned back to focus on the task at hand.

Suddenly, the world stilled. All was silent. Robin took a fortifying breath, tensed and launched himself up; his family following him.

He turned and took in the vision coming towards. If felt like eternity before she was by his side. He tendered a hand which was immediately filled with a warm, soft, delicate hand. Holding the other’s hand, the pair moved forward in sync to the figure before them.

The robed figure raised his head and solemnly spoke to the gathered.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in the bond of Holy Matrimony…”

🦇🐞🦇💞🦇🐞🦇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU ENJOY THE FEINT?!?!?!?!? 😆😆😆😆😆
> 
> So Robin, Superboy and Team Miraculous are in their early to mid-20s (I'm too lazy to figure it out), and obviously the other characters are older than the young'uns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my first song fic.

Distantly he could hear an acoustic guitar beginning to strum, he reached to gently grasp the proffered soft, delicate hand and moved forward with his new bride.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present, Mr. and Mrs. Damian Wayne as they take their first dance as husband and wife.” Luka began to strum his acoustic guitar and returned to the mic as the couple took their place in the centre of the dance floor. The young Parisian smiled as his first love brought her hand to her new husband’s shoulder, lights glittering off the platinum wedding ring and sapphire engagement ring adorning her finger. Her right hand gently held in the battle roughened one of her love. They began to slowly waltz, never breaking eye contact, as Luka began to sing…

🦇🐞🦇💞🦇🐞🦇

**_You fill up my senses_ **

**_Like a night in a forest…_ **

As he became lost in his new bride’s sapphire gaze, Damian’s mind flashed back to the first time they met as civilians; how her beauty, both internal and external, shone like the sun. How her patience and kindness enveloped him in a cocoon of warmth, thawing the ice shield the young vigilante built around himself as protection against the hurt humans could inflicted upon each other, emotionally, not just physically. 

Though the Bat proclaimed himself a solitary figure, even he could not keep the world from finding him. Damian tried his utmost to keep one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, an earth-bound angel (as Damian secretly maintained), at a distance. 

From the beginning he subconsciously knew she was a danger to his mission; to remain solitary under the cowl. Yet she managed to break through his defences. The mere touch of her hand in his, when they shook hands for the first time, unnerved him, made him craved to be with her. Her smile. Her laughter. Her joy. Her sorrow. Her mere presence made him want to live; to be a part of the world just to be near her, in any capacity: friend, acquaintance, lover or colleague. 

🦇🐞🦇💞🦇🐞🦇

**_…Come, let me love you…_ **

He tilted his head to rest his forehead against hers, pulling her closer to him, bringing their clasped hands to his chest, as they both closed their eyes, basking in each other’s presence, swaying to the music. Damian reflected at how close their union came to never be. 

💞💞💞💞💞💞💞

The beginning of their friendship was rocky, but eventually the Franco-Chinese heroine wormed her way into his heart. Yet Damian could not shake his Assassin training, despite years under his father’s and family’s tutelage: love was a weakness. So, he locked away his feelings for her; ignored the signs that his unspoken feelings were reciprocated; rebuffed the interventions by his loved ones. He was his own worst enemy. 

It was the sight of Marinette moving away from him, moving on from him, that woke Damian to the cold, dull, lonely future his chosen path was leading; the fear of losing her choked him.

“Don’t go,” the desperate words came out in a rush one evening as Marinette packed up her apartment.

“What?” she sputtered in shock.

“Don’t go,” Damian begged reaching for her hands to cradle them against his chest. He stepped to her, forcing her to tilt her head back to look him. “Don’t go. Don’t leave me,” he implored earnestly. _Do not leave me in this cold world without you._ _Do not let me condemn us both to a life of misery, bereft of one another._

“Damian, I… I…” Her words were cut off as his lips captured hers, his arms wound around her to pull her flush against him. Damian finally giving into the feelings raging within him and poured all his passion for this heavenly being into the kiss. 

Slowly breaking apart he looked down at her beseechingly. “I love you, Marinette.” _You do not love him. You love me…don’t you?_ _Please love me back._ Her eyes widen at the confession, her hands jerked to her swollen lips in a vain attempt to suppress the cry of shock from passing, tears springing to her sapphire blue eyes.

Launching herself up, Marinette wrapped her arms Damian’s neck in a choking hug, buried her face in shoulder and began to sob. “I love you, too, Damian,” she declared wetly into his shoulder. Her body trembling as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Damian was momentarily stunned. _She loves me?_ He finally reacted to her hug and moved his arms to hold her tightly. Closing his eyes in relief. _She loves me_. Within him, the raging, angry beast was finally at rest. His Angel bringing him peace for the first time in his young life.

“Took you long enough!” a chirpy voice rang out. To whom of the young couple this chastisement was directed at, they were not sure.

🦇🐞🦇💞🦇🐞🦇

**Let me die in your arms…**

Even engrossed in their dance, Damian shuddered at memories that flashed through his mind. His bride squeezed him, instinctively knowing the anguished that certain memories held for him.

💞💞💞💞💞💞💞

Never in battle had he hesitated; never did he feel such fear before. Yet it was not fear for himself, it was fear for her that made him hesitate. Before him, Ladybug was surrounded by the enemy. Dispatching his own adversary, Robin rushed to Ladybug’s side. Breaking through the enemy’s minions he intercepted the blade that was meant for the Parisian heroine’s vulnerable back. 

Robin fell to his knees, holding on to the sword impaling him and smirked up wickedly at Ladybug’s enemy, denying Hawk Moth another chance to attack her with the sword as the villain reached down to retrieve it. With Robin’s next breath, Hawk Moth was suddenly gone as a black blur launched itself at him. 

Robin fell back to the dusty ground, jolting the sword in his abdomen, the sound of battle starting to be drowned out by the sound of his pounding heart. He thought he heard Ladybug’s screams of anguished; heartbreak echoed in another voice screaming his name, “ROBIN!!!” _Father?_

He became aware of being of being embraced by trembling arms, a gentle hand stroking his cheek. Robin groggily opened his eyes to look up into sapphire blue, tears slipping down the angelic face of his Beloved. Reaching up with a bloodied glove, he cupped a wet cheek. “Shh,” he said trying to comfort her. “It is as it should be. The world needs Ladybug…”

“And I need you, Robin,” she countered fiercely.

“I am only sorry for being the cause of the sorrow that will come. I love…” his body could no longer keep him tethered to the earth. The damage to his body was too great. Robin… Damian… died in his love’s arms. Her misery the last sounds he heard as he left the mortal realm…

He blinked against the blinding light. He groaned as he was helped into a sitting position. Looking to his assistant, he asked befuddled, “Is this heaven?... Oof!” Robin was unceremoniously on his back as a trembling, a crying Ladybug atop him, choking him in her embrace. 

“ _L'_ _idiot_ ,” she muttered when she pushed herself up to look down at him. “Did you forget the Cure?”

“Honestly… it slipped my mind. You know, dying was quite a pressing matter. Plus, you were exhausted after the long battle. Who knows if it would have worked,” Robin replied as he reached up to cup her face and quickly pulled her lips to his. Eventually, loud coughs rang out through the air and the couple slowly, minutely broke apart.

“It’s finally over, Angel? You finally vanquished the villain?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes, Hawk Moth and his comrades are finally unmasked, and the Miraculous items retrieved,” sadness laced her voice.

“Debrief later. Dying a second time has rammed the lesson home even further: never hesitate; never leave things unsaid. I love you, Marinette,” he whispered against her lips.

“I love you, too, Damian,” she whispered back.

“For eternity.”

And the couple lost themselves again in a tender kiss, much to the chagrin of those around them.

🦇🐞🦇💞🦇🐞🦇

**Let me give my life to you**

He sighed. Lost in her embrace. The song washing over them, bringing with it some of his most treasured memories to the fore.

💞💞💞💞💞💞💞

“Marinette,” Damian said, taking her hands over the pristine white cloth of their candle lit table. As it was a balmy night, they were dining alfresco on the restaurant’s veranda. “We have known each other for a number of years and at one stage a stubborn fool felt he could live his life without love. He almost threw away the one chance of happiness because of pride… and fear. I was taught by my mother’s side of my family that love was a weakness. A vulnerability that could be exploited by an enemy.” 

“Upon first living with Father, even he was not very demonstrative nor vocal on his feelings; shutting himself off from truly embracing the love of his friends and family until his defences could not withstand such an onslaught. With time, I was able to evolve beyond the cold, methodical weapon I was conceived to be, to realise that love is not a weakness. It empowers you, strengthens you.” 

“I went to Father’s study one day and an old folk song happened to be playing. The words… the words were you, Marinette… you make the world a brighter, warmer place for a damaged, sinful soul like me. You make me want to be better; to make the world better for all, not to prove myself worthy of the Batman mantle or glory as a Wayne but because it is the right thing to do.” 

Damian stopped talking as the sound of an acoustic guitar began to play. Standing up, Damian used the hands he cradled in his to gently tug his love up out of her chair. Bringing her into his arms, he rubbed his cheek against her head. “Listen to the words, Marinette. These are the words that made me realised what we were both going to lose. It’s what drove me to stop you that day,” he confessed as they began slowly sway to the melody. “They are words that I have never been to articulate what you mean to me.”

“…Let me give my life to you…” Damian extracted himself from her embrace, dropped to one knee, and opened a small velvet box to her. A sapphire sparkled in the candle light. He looked at her expectantly, one eyebrow cocked up, he gave her a mischievous smile. No words necessary

Her answer was to chuckle, then squeal “ _Oui!!!”_ as she threw herself on top of him, raining kisses over his face, a supine Damian laughing under her onslaught, much to the delight of the other diners of the Parisian restaurant; the illuminated Eiffel Tower glowing in the night also bearing witness to the scene.

💞💞💞💞💞💞💞

Bringing him to today: his Beloved in her exquisite bridal refinery standing at the narthex of the cathedral; his brothers at his side; the bridal attendants, Adrien and her other friends, across from him. There was nary a face that was not aglow with a smile of happiness at the joyous occasion.

Silence fell; the world narrowed to the vision of his bride coming towards him, her arm lightly entwined with her father’s. Tom was beaming with pride as tears of happiness flowed down his jovial face. As they came to Damian’s side, the tearful father lifted the veil to reveal his Beloved’s smiling face. Tom gave Marinette a fatherly kiss to her cheek, shook Damian’s hand firmly before taking his place at his own wife’s side. Sabine immediately dabbed at her husband’s tears with a pristine white handkerchief and hugged him to her side as they bore witness to their daughter’s new life about to begin. 

The betrothed gazed upon each other. Damian held out his hand; Marinette rapidly accepted; as one, they turned to step forward to begin their new journey as man and wife.

🦇🐞🦇💞🦇🐞🦇

As Luka’s voice broke through the groom’s reminiscing as the song was coming to an end, Damian leaned back to gaze down at his Beloved.

“I love you, Mrs. Wayne.”

“I love you, Mr. Wayne.”

“For eternity.”

A round of applause rose (though there were a few gagging noises coming from the more immature of the audience – all of whom happened to be above the age of 18 years old) as the couple kissed. 

🎼🎼🎼🎼🎼🎼🎼

[ ** Annie’s Song ** ](https://youtu.be/RNOTF-znQyw)

You fill up my senses  
Like a night in a forest  
Like the mountains in springtime  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses  
Come fill me again

Come, let me love you  
Let me give my life to you  
Let me drown in your laughter  
Let me die in your arms  
Let me lay down beside you  
Let me always be with you  
Come, let me love you  
Come love me again

Let me give my life to you  
Come, let me love you  
Come love me again

You fill up my senses  
Like a night in a forest  
Like the mountains in springtime  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses  
Come fill me again

Songwriter: John Denver (1974)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics sourced at LyricFind. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this wee story. And you were able to follow the flow of Damian having flashbacks while dancing with Marinette. 😁
> 
> I never intended to write a song fic but the story came to me yesterday, Saturday 13th March 2021. John Denver's "Annie's Song" was stuck in my head and when I got around to listening to it a little movie started playing out in my head. It was a bit different from what I've written.  
> If I could draw and had the time, I would have definitely done an animate of what was running in my head. But I think this turned out to be an alright wee story. Which I'm glad to be able to write as I've been stuck in a rut for the last two months due to personal circumstances. 😕
> 
> I had intended to add in the kwamis, Titus as ring bearer and such but didn't want to stress myself out too much. Maybe I'll add them as a bonus scene later. Anyone pick up on Tikki? But they were definitely at the wedding of the century.  
> And I'll leave it up to you where to base the wedding, in Paris or Gotham - I was gonna go for Notre Dame myself but I'll leave the locale ambiguous. 😆
> 
> Take Care! Stay Safe! 💖💖💖💖💖
> 
> PS I'm on Tumblr. No Discord account. Have enough issues navigating Tumblr.


End file.
